Confession Through A Letter?
by Foxlover14
Summary: Lenalee and the new girl make a bet, who will win? And what will they get as the prize?


Hey there everyone! Now for all of you who have read my stories, I am LittleBlackMouse, but you can call me Mousey-chan! This is a D. Gray-Man story! My OC's name is Tuyen. Why this name, you ask? Because almost every OC I see is Japanese, rarely anything else! Even when I found some there were very few! Now in this story you will learn about her, but bit by bit, secret by secret. "This" means talking, 'This' means thinking, _'This' _means flashbacks, and this story is a crossover, you will see with what in the story.

Tuyen Lo has been here at the Black Order for a few months, she was like any other exorcist there. She had parents and siblings, she even had a lot of friends, and so how did a regular girl like her get into this kind of place? Here is how she got here in the first place: she was enjoying a normal day when an Akuma suddenly showed up out of nowhere. She was scared; any civilian would be in her position. She ran and kept on running, but she couldn't run forever. She needed a place to hide for a while, that was when she saw a figure running toward her direction, she yelled for help. He heard her call, and turned to face her, he was wearing a black and white uniform with a few crosses spread over it. He was a young man of around 18 or so and had blue-black hair in a ponytail. He was an exorcist. He killed the Akuma with ease, then turning to face the young girl who had just called him for help.  
"What is your name?" The 18 year old exorcist had muttered. Tuyen was not a shy person, but the man did seem intimidating to her.  
"My name is Tuyen, what's your name, sir?" Now the reason for calling him sir was a simple reason, he was older than her by 3 years at least! She was just at the age of 15, and a short figure too at 5 feet.  
"The name's Kanda, now do you know why that thing was chasing you?" He asked about what just happened.  
"N-no I don't! I have never seen anything like it before!" Tuyen stutters to him. Kanda looks at her.  
"That thing was an Akuma, and it wouldn't stay just to chase just one person, but attack randomly. What were you carrying?" Tuyen was shocked; she didn't carry one thing on her worth of any money value, just sentimental one. It was a Dai dao Viet Vo Dao from _**him**_ since they separated when she was 11, while he was 13. She was told to leave, and got this as a parting gift. It was custom made especially for her. She handed the Dai dao over to him cautiously, she was still wary of Kanda. He had inspected the Dai dao, finding innocence in the weapon. It was handed back to her.  
"The weapon you have contains innocence; you will have to come with me to head back to the Black order. The explanation will be given there." Kanda said. That's how Tuyen joined the Black Order, from being compatible with an innocence that she didn't even know she had. When they went to check her innocence rate, it was at 78% for her limit. Where was _**he**_, she wondered. Had _**he**_ been killed by Akuma? Was _**he**_ joining to become an exorcist or finder? So many questions were running through her mind unanswered, she decided to go meditate. She got up from bed, put on her clothes and went to the meditation room, already knowing Kanda would be there based on the time. It was still early in the morning, around 9 AM or so. She got there and saw not only Kanda, but Lenalee as well.  
"Morning Kanda, Lenalee, how are you two this morning?" Tuyen asked cheerfully. Lenalee smiled, getting up and walking over to Tuyen. She whispered something so Kanda couldn't hear, he was concentrated on meditating and ignored the two girls chatting.  
"I know you like him Tuyen, so why not ask him out on a date?" Lenalee whispered to her smiling like she knew something.  
"EH?! W-what would m-make you t-think that? I mean he and I are just friends! Heck, I bet he doesn't even think of me as a friend, much less like me!" Tuyen stuttered whispering to Lenalee as her face turned pink.  
"How about you and I make a deal? You ask Kanda out by the end of the day, or you will have to do something for me! ~" Lenalee asked knowing Tuyen would not back down on a bet. What she didn't know was that gave Tuyen an idea.  
"Deal but if I have to this you do too! You ask Allen out by the end of the day or you will do something for me!" Tuyen smirked. Lenalee had a blush of bright pink.  
"Fine, if one of us does not ask out their guy, the other picks out there punishment!" Lenalee was not sure if she should have said that, but it was the only way she would get Tuyen to ask Kanda out.  
"Let the games begin!" Tuyen announced smiling. Lenalee left the meditation room to look for Allen, while Tuyen stayed behind with Kanda.  
"What were you two talking about anyway?" Kanda said breaking Tuyen from her thoughts.  
"Nothing important, just girl stuff, that's all!" Tuyen bluffed. She did not want him to figure out her huge crush on him! That would be embarrassing! Kanda sighed, giving up on figuring her out.  
"If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." Kanda said uncharacteristically.  
"Alright, thanks Kanda…" Tuyen smiled slightly at his kindness. He left after that, leaving her alone in the meditation room. She got up and walked to the cafeteria getting breakfast.  
"Tuyen! Have you done it yet?" Lenalee asked her as soon as she was inside the cafeteria.  
"No, why did you ask Allen already?" Tuyen asked back.  
"Yep, just a few seconds ago in fact!" Lenalee was really happy. When she asked him, he said yes! Now all that has to be done is to get Tuyen to ask out Kanda.  
"That was quick; we had just left the meditation room just a few minutes ago!" Tuyen said shocked at how quick Lenalee asked the short 15 year old.  
"Actually it was two hours ago, you just were too busy talking to Kanda to notice! It's already 11 AM!" Lenalee giggled at her friend.  
"Are you serious?! I was there for two whole hours?" Tuyen knew she stayed behind when Lenalee left, but she didn't know it was that long!  
"Anyway have you heard we are going to have a new exorcist come soon? I wonder what they're like!" Lenalee was happy to have another person join the Order, she would have a new friend and family member, everyone in the order was family to her in a way.  
"I didn't hear anything about this; I wonder who it could be." Tuyen was curious to know of this newcomer. They didn't come often, especially for innocence users; otherwise known as Accommodators. Allen walked up to them smiling.  
"Hello Lenalee, Hello Miss Lo, how are you both?" Allen was polite for a 15 year old boy, but that's what made Lenalee fall for him in the first place.  
"Allen, can you please just call me Tuyen? You are older than me by a year after all!" Tuyen was embarrassed; she never got use to the title since Allen first met her when she got to the Order. Allen managed a response.  
"Oh no, that wouldn't be right, but if you insist! Can I call you Tuyen? I mean if that's all right with you!" Allen asked politely. Tuyen smiled.  
"Of course you can, Allen!" Tuyen happily replied to the boy's request. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to Lenalee's dislike.  
"Now let's go and eat shall we?" Tuyen asked the newly formed couple. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, both silently agreeing. They went and sat down at their usual table after getting food.  
"So Tuyen, how long have you liked Kanda?" Allen asked out of the blue. Tuyen choked on her food. She looked up at Allen. Luckily for Tuyen, Kanda was not in the cafeteria. She would die of embarrassment if he knew!  
"I-idiot Allen! Who s-says I like h-him!" Tuyen tried to deny what Allen had said but was failing.  
"Lenalee did, and I know she wouldn't lie to me about something like this. So do you?" Allen smiled innocently.  
"Yeah I do…" Tuyen admitted blushing furiously and ducked her head down. She finally raised her head to see Kanda! He had heard her confession! Tuyen was mortified and ran out of the cafeteria past Kanda. She just wanted to get out there! She then heard footsteps behind her, thinking it was Kanda, she started sprinting. There was no way she could ask him out now! It was bad enough that Lenalee and Allen knew, but Kanda too? How much worse can this get? Tuyen reached her room quickly. A knock was heard after she had entered the room, but she didn't answer it.  
"Tuyen, please open up!" It was Lenalee. She was always the first to help others in need. But Tuyen ignored her plea for entrance. She kept on knocking; it was getting on Tuyen's nerves.  
"Would you just stop and leave me alone. Just go away already." Tuyen didn't want to be harsh, but this was ridiculous! I mean didn't she know when to stop? When someone ignores you, then you stop, right? The knocking stopped, followed by fading footsteps; she was leaving! Finally she was alone! Only to be disturbed once again another person knocking on her door. She had enough already! Tuyen got up and stomped up to the door, opened it and saw no one, she was about to shut the door until she saw a note on the ground. Picking it up, she read what was inside; a notice! "Hello Mistress Lo, I trust you are well? Someone will come to the Black Order later this evening. You will know who they are when you see them; after all you were close with one another." She started feeling better, so she walked out her room humming happily. She walked to the cafeteria to apologize to Lenalee for being rude earlier; I mean come on, who wouldn't be after an embarrassment like that? She saw the others sitting together, this time with Lavi as well. Tuyen tapped Lenalee on the shoulder lightly to get her attention, it did.  
"Tuyen, what are you doing here? I thought you locked yourself in your room." Lenalee asked Tuyen worried about her, and also partially upset about before.  
"I wanted to apologize about before, I was way out of line and upset and I took it out on you. So I'm sorry Lenalee." Tuyen apologized. Lenalee smiled at the apology.  
"Apology accepted, but you have to take a punishment for not asking Kanda out!" Lenalee smirked. Tuyen did not like the sound of that, a punishment from Lenalee of all people is worse than Komui sending a Sir Komlin after you! And that is saying something!  
"A-and what would it b-be?" Tuyen asked stuttering. She was nervous thinking of the many possible things Lenalee would make her does.  
"You take a day off and hang out with Lavi later! That way you can take your mind off Kanda." Lenalee suggested.  
"I don't even know who he is though!" Over the few months she had been here at the Black Order, she had never met Lavi before today, not knowing it was the same boy sitting beside her. A cough was heard as she turned to see him.  
"That would be me! Nice to meet you, I'm Lavi, some people call me Junior! What is your name, miss?" Lavi seemed calm and normal on the outside, but inside he was yelling out 'STRIKE!' at the sight of her. He didn't want to scare the girl so he suppressed it.  
"Nice to meet you as well Lavi, the name's Tuyen Le. So are you an exorcist as well, Lavi?" She introduced herself in response. She was a little nervous, since she just met him and all.  
"Well yes and no, see I am what they call a Bookman Junior! We record historical events that we think are important. So we are neither exorcists nor enemies, just people who record important events such as this war between the exorcists and Noah family. Say have we met before? Because I could've swo-!" Before Lavi could finish what he was saying, someone kicked him in the face. It was an old man.  
"You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to speak about the Bookmen clan to outsiders! And if you can't remember something as simple as that then you will need to learn another lesson or two!" It was Bookman scolding Lavi again for who knows how many times already since they arrived at the Black Order. He dragged Lavi away before Tuyen could say anything. She stood there a few minutes before remembering about the note. Only a few hours before everyone would go to bed. She guessed she could hang out with Lenalee or Allen, since Kanda was not a good option at the time.  
"Hey, did you hear? We are getting a new exorcist coming soon, maybe around this afternoon or so." Lenalee said once Tuyen found her and Allen.  
"Really, I wonder what is their innocence then, and if they are a boy or girl? Let's not forget the age too." Tuyen was wondering what this new exorcist is like. A few hours pass, Kanda came back and acted as if nothing had happened earlier with Tuyen in the cafeteria.  
"There is someone at the gate! The gatekeeper is inspecting them now!" Lenalee announced. A hand was placed on her shoulder, it was Tuyen.  
"Would it be alright if I go out and check out the newcomer?" Tuyen asked the Lee siblings. They nodded, indicating that she had their permission to do so. So she headed out towards the front gate. "How long are you going to pretend being weak Hao, or are you capable enough to stay my butler? Do you remember our promise?" When Tuyen said that, everyone at the order was shocked at her attitude. One minute she is her happy regular self; the next she cold and heartless. After a few minutes of fighting between the two, they stopped. Both had minor scrapes and bruises after the fight.  
"Of course not, young mistress. I would not forget such a thing as that. Now who might be the people you are working with? They do not interfere with the promise, do they?" Hao said as his eyes glowed a bright red.  
"No, they are my co-workers and… Friends I guess you could say, now let me ask you something Hao." Tuyen ask getting annoyed.  
"Yes, what is it young mistress?" The butler smiled greatly.  
"Where have you been for the past four years? Do you know how much I tried searching for you, only to come up empty every time?! Do you know how worried I was?! Do you Hao?" Tuyen started screaming and crying. Most people would not understand why she would cry for a butler or their safety, so why this one any different you ask? She did not have a contract with him, but that did not mean she didn't to care about the butler. The people at the Black Order may never know, then again, maybe they will someday.  
"I am terribly sorry young mistress, it will never happen again." Hao said to calm the crying girl, and what he said was true as long true as long as they were both alive. Tuyen finally calmed down a bit, only to be picked up bridal-style by her butler. "Come; let's get you inside now young mistress." He said heading towards the gate to get inside. When they finally reached inside everyone came asking them all sorts of questions.  
"How did he become your butler, Tuyen? I mean you did say that you weren't part of a high-class family, so will you tell us?" Komui asked Tuyen.  
"We have a promise, one I intend to keep." Tuyen explained. 'Yeah, and he left for four year after making it.'  
"Is that true?" Lenalee asked Hao.  
"Yes, that is true Miss Lee." Hao said without hesitation.  
"Why is he carrying you like that?" Allen innocently asked. Tuyen turned pink.  
"You can put me down now, Hao!" Tuyen demanded embarrassed. He did as told, but with a smirk present on his face.  
"Ah, you have something on your cheek, young mistress." He licked the remaining stain of blood from earlier off her cheek. She acted as if he had done that thousands of times before. Everyone was staring at them. She just laughed it off.  
"Next time, just tell me where it is. Or at least use a napkin!" Tuyen giggled at the faces everyone was making. This shocked everyone because for the few months the people at the Black Order has known Tuyen, she was NOT the touchy-feely type of person, and she would turn red at the littlest gestures. So what was the difference with her butler?  
"So can you tell us the full story of how he came to be your butler?" Lavi asked honestly curious. He had come back from Bookman a little earlier.  
"Sure, it all started on a sunny day like this one…" She said to begin her tale._ Her father was a photographer, while her mother owned a small flower shop that was a part of the house. They were by no means rich, just a regular middle-class family. "Mom, Dad, I'll be going out now! Be back before nightfall!" A ten year-old Tuyen said to her parents. She was going to garden just outside her house. There were flowers everywhere, like roses and violets, lilies and daisies, daffodils and carnations, it was the one place she could come to relax and be herself. The carnations and lilies were her favorites; her mother just adored daisies and daffodils, while her father liked roses and violets, which is how this garden came to be. Usually she would just sit by the tree or just lay down on her back in the grass, but today she didn't do either. She wanted to do something different, so she walked around the medium-sized garden. A boy she never met before was unconscious near some of the flowers, he didn't look injured but she had to make sure. She brought him inside the house, calling for her parents. "Mother, Father! Quick, I found someone passed out in our garden!" Her parents came rushing to where she was.  
"Oh my god! Hurry, let's bring him inside the house!" Her mother instructed Tuyen. Tuyen did as she was told. Her father went to get their first-aid kit while she checked for any injuries. He didn't have any so she put him to bed. Maybe she should come back in a few hours to check on him to see if he wakes up. So she waited in her room patiently, eventually falling asleep.  
"Ouch my head! Where am I? I don't recognize this place, might as well check it out." The boy got up from bed heading towards the window, looking at the stars. "It's already night time? How long have I been asleep?" He questioned holding his head.  
"You are in our guest bedroom; I found you collapsed in our garden earlier. What were you doing there anyway?" Tuyen questioned the newly-awakened boy.  
"I was just on my way to the Phantomhive manor, I friend of mine works there. Unfortunately though, I passed out for some reason before I could get there. I was going to pay him a short visit." The boy answered simply. Tuyen just smiled.  
"I could ask my parents to take you where you are headed if you'd like? I mean if you don't mind of course." She asked him politely. The boy smiled.  
"Thank you Miss? I'm sorry to trouble you and your family. My name is Hao Trung, and you?" He introduced himself.  
"My name is Tuyen Lo, and it's no trouble at all. We are glad to help." And that was how they met. He came back to her house the next saying he promised to stay by her side, if that was what she wished. She agreed. A year later, he left without a word, not even a simple goodbye. He never did say why, but she wanted to find out. _"…And that was how we met." Tuyen finished how she and Hao first encountered each other.


End file.
